A typical cold-pressure fusing device feeds media substrate between two steel rolls under substantial pressure to fix marking material such as toner to the media. For example, depending on the toner design and substrate type, a pressure maybe applied at the nip defined by the two steel rolls in an amount of about 300 psi to about 10,000 psi to fuse toner to the substrate. The toner particles coalesce under pressure, and are pressed into the substrate, which may be paper, for example. Cold-pressure fusing is non-thermal fusing, and is advantageous over thermal fusing at least because cold-pressure fusing accommodates instant system turn-on, no standby power requirement, long-lasting fusing nip component life, improved reliability, reduced fusing costs, fast first-copy-out time, process speed insensitivity, reusable fuser hardware, reduced number of noise-producing system components, reduced emissions, and no fuser edge wear image quality issues.